It is necessary to provide a conductive support for the packaging of GaN die (III-Nitride heterojunction die) and for other semiconductor die connected in various circuit configurations with the GaN die. Thus, coplanar conductive lead frames or laminates with conductive pad surfaces are conventionally used to support semiconductor die. The connection to GaN die, which are commonly bidirectional lateral conduction die, is complicated by the electrode pattern of the GaN die which commonly is a pattern of alternating thin closely spaced drain and source pads in a ladder-like configuration.
It would be desirable to provide a conductive support which would provide connectors to the closely spaced source and drain strips of a GaN die and to provide an effective heat sink for these electrodes and to provide a mounting area for other die such as silicon-based diodes and MOSFETs to be connected in various circuit arrangements with the GaN die.